Koh and the Firelords
by Lord22
Summary: Long ago, before the Fire Nation attacked, Koh was hunting for new faces. But a chance encounter with the Firelord Sozin culminates in a vendetta between the royal family of the Fire Nation, and the facestealing spirit. Sozin is only a mortal man. But some hatreds can transcend lifetimes...
1. Sozin and the Facestealer

**Chapter One: Sozin and the Facestealer**

Firelord Sozin was out hunting with his party that day. The sun was high in the air, and there was a stiff breeze around them. Only a few clouds were in the sky, and as Sozin made his way through the trees, he saw a deerelk, its head hidden by a tree.

Summoning a flame, he launched a bolt through the air. The bolt caught the deerelk in the side before it could spring away and it fell to the ground, dead. Sozin approached and shuddered at what he saw.

At that moment, his friend, Zune approached. Zune was a tall, bearded man and he at once saw Sozin's distress. "What is it, Firelord?"

. "…This deerelk has no face." said Sozin, kneeling by it.

"No face?" asked Zune as he approached. "What do you mean?" Then he saw it. "This is impossible. What could tear a face from an animal without killing it?"

"A spirit." said Sozin, thinking of all the nightmares he had learned of. "And a powerful one at that.

"Koh the Face Stealer."

The men murmured in concern. "But why would he be here? He hasn't been seen in the Fire Nation for centuries."

"He has not been seen." said Sozin as he stood. "But he travels the world, taking the faces of innocent creatures for his collection. Don't make an expression, Zuko. Keep your emotions in check.

"We return to the palace at once."

And so they began their journey back. As they walked, Zune tapped Sozin on the shoulder. "If this Koh is around, should we not do something about him?"

"He is a powerful spirit. Far more powerful than most." said Sozin. "We will call upon Avatar Roku to deal with this. He will know what to do."

"Roku?" asked Zune. "But we have not seen him here in many years. Are you certain he will not be too late?"

"The Avatar can move with great speed. He will be in time." said Sozin. He had to believe that.

They were two days out from the palace. On the first of these, they traveled through a field. Here a girl rushed out of the underbrush suddenly. Her hair was a mess, and she had torn clothes. When she saw them, she ran toward Sozin. "Please! Please, Firelord! You have to help me! You must!"

"What is it, girl?" asked Sozin.

She fell to her knees before him. "A huge centipede, but with the face of a human! It attacked my farm! My family, they, they are in the house, but he is outside it! I managed to slip away through a window, and he let me go!" "Firelord, we cannot wait for the Avatar." said Zune. "Innocent lives are at stake."

Sozin considered the matter. This girls family were at risk, and Roku was days away at best. The Avatar was meant to be the intermediary between humans and the spirit world. But he could not simply do nothing.

"…Very well then." said Sozin. "I will challenge Koh." Then he looked to his men. Every one of them had lost their composure. They were gazing around in obvious fear. "And I will go alone."

"What?" said Zuko. "But how can you-"

"Go. None of the rest of you have enough control over your emotions." said Sozin. "Lead me to this centipede, girl."

The girl led him across several fields. Finally, they came before a farmstead. Yet the doors had been broken in and the windows shattered. Sozin and the girl rushed in. Within the farm they found a man, slumped up against the wall, a woman lying near them.

They were still breathing. But they didn't have a face.

Sozin shuddered as the girl ran to them. "Mother! Father!"

Sozin averted his eyes from the horror as the girl began to weep. Then he saw something far worse. He saw a cradle and a babies hands was moving back and forth. Yet there was no crying. What kind of child could be so silent?

He approached, dreading what he might find. The baby was lying there. It had no face.

"No… this can't be…" gasped the girl.

Rage boiled within Sozin's heart. These were his people. His subjects. "A child. He has stolen the face of a child."

"This can't… this can't be happening…" gasped the girl.

Sozin stalked out of the house and kneeled by the ground. Seeing tracks, he looked back. "There are tracks here. They lead into the forest. Wait here. I will return when I've killed the beast."

Without waiting, he pursued.

The tracks led him deep into the woods. They dodged and weaved, but he always managed to pick them up again. Little by little he became afraid. He felt as though he were nearing his quarry, and his ever fiber demanded he turn and flee.

But he did not.

Then a great centipede descended from above and halted inches from his face. He kept his expression, barely, and saw that the centipede had the face of a human.

"Hail, Firelord Sozin. Friend of the Avatar." said Koh.

"Koh. The Facestealer." said Sozin.

"So I am called." said the centipede, scuttling around him. "Would you care to look upon my acquisitions?"

"Why did you kill them?" asked Sozin, keeping in control of himself.

"They are not dead." said Koh, with what might have been laughter. "And they will no longer have to eat or drink. Even their emotions are now but a shadow of what they once were. A fair trade for their faces."

"A fate worse than death." said Sozin, focusing.

"A matter of perspective." said Koh, scuttling onto a branch, climbing around a tree and looking down. "I had initially intended to take only the wife. But the husband interfered, so I took his face as well. And when I saw the child, well… there are few of those in my collection.

"Even now their identity, their thoughts, and dreams, everything that makes them who they are lie within me. Eternally." He drew near. "You should return to your palace, Sozin. While your face might be worth taking, it is not my desire to anger the Avatar again. Killing him once was… difficult to say the least."

"You need not fear." said Sozin. "You will not live long enough to face him again."

And then he unleashed his flame. Fire poured from his fists, engulfing the tree and Koh with it. But Koh surged forward toward him. Sozin rolled aside and unleashed another wave of flame.

Yet it could not harm Koh, who merely stood there in the inferno.

"Foolish Firelord." he said. "My carapace is beyond the power of your flames." Then he surged forward. Thinking quickly, Sozin drew his sword from his side and brought it down. It struck Koh's body and broke against it. Moments later Koh wrapped around him and began to constrict. "Doubly foolish. No weapon of this world can pierce my skin. All that have tried have died."

Sozin kept his expression stoic. But he knew that it did not matter. Koh could crush him to death at any time. He had failed.

"And yet, I cannot kill you." noted Koh. "Not unless Roku becomes lazy like the other Avatara. Still, such disrespect to the spirits should be punished.

"You will hear of me again."

Then Sozin was loosed, and Koh slithered away without another word.

Sozin picked up the broken halves of his weapon and walked back. Eventually, he came to where the girl was in the house still. She looked up, eyes bloodshot with tears. "Did… did you kill him?"

"I failed." said Sozin. He had all but forgotten her in his anger. "What is your name, girl?"

"I, my name is Iza." said the girl.

Sozin looked away, then to her parents and the child. "You… you should come to the palace with me. Take your family with you. I will see to it that they are cared for there.

"It may be that the Avatar may know a means to restore them."

Iza nodded and stood unsteadily. "…Thank you, Firelord Sozin."

Sozin wished this were the end of it. But he knew the truth in his heart. This was but the beginning.

* * *

Within the palace some days later, amidst the running of his country, Sozin received Zune. The soldier kneeled before him, face downcast. "Firelord Sozin, we have dispatched the message to the Avatar as you requested. However, it may take some time before we can find him. When last we heard he was in the South Pole, but he may have moved on."

"Good." said Sozin. "With luck-"

At that moment the doors burst open and a man rushed in. "Firelord!" he cried. "I must speak with you!"

He was obviously afraid. Sozin looked up. "What is it?"

"An entire village, the spirit Koh he…" the man gasped.

"Calm down!" snapped Sozin. "Speak to me calmly."

The man took a breath. "The spirit Koh has taken the face of an entire village. A few escaped, but he hunted them down and took their faces as well.

"What do we do?"

Sozin clasped his hands. So the spirit sought to punish him for seeking justice, did he? What action could be taken now? "…Equip our soldiers with masks at once. And recommend that all villagers do the same. It may be that if our faces are hidden, he cannot take them. Send out our trackers to find the beast. If we can locate where he is, we may be able to trap him. But do not engage him directly." Even if he went after him with an army, no weapon could pierce Koh's carapace. And his flames had done nothing. "I will consult the library."

"The library?" asked Zuko.

"Yes." said Sozin. "My fire was useless against the Facestealer. And my sword broke against his carapace. There must be some means by which we can bring him to harm."

And search he did.

But as the weeks past, no word came from Roku. More and more people had their faces stolen. Entire villagers now worked their fields without faces or identity. The masks did nothing to stop Koh, and Sozin labored in vain to find a means by which he could stop the beast.

One day, Zuko came to him on a balcony. "Have you had any luck?"

"No." said Sozin bitterly. "It appears that Koh spoke truthfully. No weapon of this world can pierce the hide of Koh. And my fire is not great enough to burn him.

"Roku may have better luck. But he is far away. And many will suffer at Koh's hands before he can come."

"Perhaps… perhaps we should find a weapon that is not of this world?" suggested Zune. "A blade forged by a spirit, perhaps?"

"It may. Spirits are dangerous things to meddle in-" Sozin halted. At that moment he saw a star fall from heaven. It landed in the palace's inner walls and shattered them. People fled in terror as flames scorched the buildings.

"Quickly, gather the firebenders!" said Sozin. "We must ensure that it does no harm!"

Rushing down to the lower levels he came to the start. Taking the heat from it, he and Zune worked to quench the flames. Soon, other firebenders came to work upon it. Before long the flames had been doused, and the star was cool enough to touch. It was made of metal.

"It was fortunate that this star landed so near to us." said Zune. "Otherwise its fires may have done great damage."

An idea occurred. "Fortunate? Or destiny?" asked Sozin. "This is a gift from Agni. We will make two swords from the metal of this star. And we will use them to finish the Facestealer. Once and for all."

The finest smiths of the fire nation went to work. They worked upon the metal of the star for nearly a week. They folded steel and before long Sozin had the weapons before him.

They were magnificent. Two swords of the purest black. They gleamed in the light. And Sozin knew that no carapace would halt there.

Then a scout came.

"Lord Sozin, our scouts have found the lair of Koh." said the man. "We have not attacked, as you ordered. But…"

"But what?" asked Sozin.

"We can hear voices from that place." said the man, white-faced. "Voices of people whose face he's stolen."

"Take me there." said Sozin. "His evil will not long stand before the might of these swords."

* * *

And so Sozin journeyed for a day and a night, led by his guards. As he walked, he saw them tremble. The closer they drew to Koh's lair, the more terrified they became. As they came within sight of the cave, they could bear it no more. They broke and fled, and Sozin was left alone.

Steeling his courage, he drew both his swords, swords he had not yet named. Making his way into the cave, he summoned a flame to light the way. Within was a massive cavern, with a high ceiling. At the far end was a great pool of water. Bits of ice were floating at the top, though it was a hot day.

An air of the unreal was around him. Sozin knew he was halfway into the spirit realm. But not entirely. He could still wield his power. Out of the water emerged Koh, the face stealer. His face now was that of a baby. It was smiling. "Once again, you return, Firelord. Have you come to beg forgiveness? I hope so, for my forgiving moods come rarely?"

"Facestealer, today you answer for your crimes against the Fire Nation." said Sozin, raising his sword.

Koh laughed. "Crimes? What authority do you humans have over spirits? What power do you possess that can be wielded against me?"

"This power." said Sozin.

Then he surged forward. Koh made no move to dodge, but merely waited. Then the blades struck, and the swords of starmetal bit deep. Koh howled in agony, and it was a babies cry. He slid back into the freezing water.

But Sozin pursued.

The Firelord swarm downwards, ever deeper into the freezing cold. He caught hold of Koh's tail. There they grappled. Again and again, Sozin slashed at his enemy, keeping the freezing air from his heart with his own inner fire. Again and again, Koh thrashed at him, bruising him all over. His legs cut Sozin when they could.

Then the cold stopped, and he could no longer summon fire.

Out of the water, they fell, into a waterfall and were separated. There was a splash as Sozin and Koh hit the water. Sozin beat his way to the top and reached the shore, but he saw Koh coming at him. The spirit radiated a desire for murder, and Sozin knew that to face him in the open would be his doom.

So he fled, into the woods. And he heard Koh scuttling behind him, snarling with a million voices.

Then he halted and slipped behind a tree. Raising one sword, he looked upon his reflection and saw Koh following in a rage. For endless ages, Koh had taken the faces of all those who showed even a touch of emotion. And yet now he was consumed with it. His faces were switching with every moment, screaming with voice after voice. Curses of every language, some long dead, in every pitch.

And he drew near, heedless that Sozin was waiting.

As he passed, Sozin leaped onto his back and drove his swords home. The Facestealer screamed in agony as yellow blood poured from the wounds. He thrashed viciously, and Sozin was thrown away. His grip on his swords was loosened and he landed on the ground.

Koh was scuttling toward him now, dead silent.

Even as the spirit lunged at him, Sozin snatched up his blade and stabbed up, into the spirits face. Koh reeled backward, covered in wounds and fell to the ground. He thrashed no more. His blood was soaking the ground, and Sozin heard a gasp from the heavens.

Retrieving his other sword, Sozin arose. He walked toward the spirit and saw him helpless. And he knew that to kill him would be a kind of heresy. None had done so in the past. Then Sozin thought of the faceless heads that Koh had made, of that poor girl and her younger sibling.

And he knew that justice for them was worth any heresy. "You… will not… do this… thing…" gasped Koh. "I am a primal spirit. Older than your race itself. You kill me… is to sin against all spirits… against nature itself…"

Sozin halted and looked up to the sky. There was the sun, rising high above. The element of flame. The source of inner fire. Greater than any other.

"The sun rises high above all of you." said Sozin. "Agni is supreme, and all of us her subjects. I will make my case to her after I spill your blood. Beneath her gaze, you will be destroyed!"

He raised his sword to kill the beast.

"Stop!" cried a familiar voice.

And Roku leaped between them. The black-bearded avatar held his staff out, his black beard flowing around him. Sozin hesitated and stepped back. "Roku, what is the meaning of this?"

"Sozin, what are you doing?" asked Roku.

"This monster has ravaged its way through my people, stealing their faces." said Sozin. "Now he will die for it."

"At no heed to the cost?" asked Roku. "Spirits are not animals like you or I. Killing one can have massive repercussions! You should have waited for me!"

"There was no more time." said Sozin. "I had to find my own solution."

"Avatar…" wheezed Koh, "you arrive in time as always."

"What is the meaning of this, Koh?" asked Roku, looking to the beaten creature. "Why have you launched such an attack against the Fire Nation?"

"I did so in response to an insult." hissed Koh. "The Firelord sought to slay me. And so I responded in kind."

Roku looked to him, as if he had done something wrong. "Is this true, Sozin?"

"He stole the faces of a farmer, his wife, and his child." said Sozin. "All three were my subjects. So I went to destroy him. When I failed, he began to consume the faces of entire villages."

"They should be glad." said Koh. "Had I not been angered so, I should have never taken many of them."

"I did what I had to do in the defense of our people, Roku." said Sozin. "Will you tell me that is wrong?"

Roku remained silent for a long moment. He looked to Koh, and there was a sudden hatred in his eyes. But it was not Roku's hatred, or so Sozin guessed. "…Regardless of my personal feelings in this matter, Koh is not merely a monster. I cannot let you kill him.

"But neither will I act as if what you have done is justified in any way, Koh."

"You forget your place, Avatar." said Koh. "Your role is to act as our representative among these mortals."

"I am also a representative of humans." said Roku. "Leave now, Koh. If you ever show your face in the four nations while I yet live it will go badly for you."

"So be it. Avatar." said Koh. "I can wait." He scuttled away into the trees. But his voice came back to them. "I can wait a very long time."

Sozin looked to Roku. "Why did you save that creature?"

"I have no choice." said Roku. "Koh is an aspect of the spiritual world. He was created by the originator of identity itself, the Mother of Faces. She is the one who creates the identities of every living creature to live.

If you killed Koh, it would severely upset the balance. The results could be catastrophic. Floods. Forest fires. Earthquakes.

"Killing a spirit is not something to be done lightly."

"And so he has escaped justice." said Sozin.

"Has he?" asked Roku. "The wounds you have dealt him will take a long time to heal. Spirits are immortal; they are meant never to be injured. He will carry the pain of them wherever he goes for a very long time. Perhaps centuries.

"Unfortunately he'll never forget this. I'm afraid he'll never forgive it either.

"This may haunt your descendants, Sozin."

Sozin brought up his nameless blades and wiped them upon the grass. "If that is the price for justice, I pay it gladly.

"Even so, it doesn't matter now. We must find something to do about those he has hurt."

"There is only one power in this world that I know of who can reverse the powers of Koh." said Roku.

Sozin eyed him. "Who is it?"

Roku turned away. "The one who created Koh herself. The Mother of Faces."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So this is an idea I had a little while ago. I figured I'd start with a short story, and if people like this I may expand it.

Koh the Facestealer is easily one of the most memorable characters from Avatar. Which makes it all the more unfortunate that he never reappears. Meanwhile, Sozin is an interesting character, being a predecessor villain to the entire series. Yet he's also a three-dimensional character with one of the most memorable episodes in season 3 to his name. And he was implied to be a benevolent and just king, at least to the Fire Nation.

So then I said; What if Sozin ended up coming into conflict with Koh?

The result was the Fire Nation version of Beowulf. I went for a mythical style with the writing in this one. I just hope I got everyone in character.

If you like this, please leave a comment to tell me what you think.


	2. Iron and his Brother

**Chapter Two: Iroh and his Brother**

It was Iroh's first time home after years away on campaign. He'd been eighteen when he'd left to start his career. Now he was twenty. Although he stood several feet shorter than his father, he felt as if he was treated almost as an equal.

He'd proved himself.

Of course, he wished he didn't have to walk to yet another war meeting so soon. He'd hope to meet with his half brother.

Then a servant approached them. He looked highly distressed. "Firelord Azulon, there is a situation."

Firelord Azulon looked in irritation, brushing away his long graying hair as was a habit. "What is it?"

"Well, erm, you remember how you wished for your son, Ozai, to be given lessons in painting?" asked the servant.

"Yes, what of it?" asked Azulon.

And then there was a flare from the garden. Iroh ran past and saw Ozai for the first time in two years. The boy was laughing while holding a map of the Earth Kingdom in his hand. In moments it was reduced to ashes. Behind him was a flaming canvas and a very disturbed looking teacher.

"I am Firelord Ozai!" he cried. "All who oppose me shall be burnt to ashes!"

"I see." said Azulon, closing his eyes. "Ozai, just what do you think you are doing?"

Ozai turned around. "I… well um…" He shifted one ash stained hand behind his back.

"Did you think that you were practicing firebending?" asked Azulon. From what Iroh had heard, Ozai was already mastering techniques he'd worked years to build. He was somewhat jealous.

Ozai looked down at his feet. "No, I just…"

"Fool." hissed Azulon. "Get him out of my sight."

Iroh stepped forward. Father had very little patience for defiance. Ozai tended to act out like this to get attention. "Father, let me handle this."

Azulon looked at him keenly. "We don't have time, Iroh."

"I think I can make time for my brother." said Iroh. Although they'd had different Mothers, and were years apart, Iroh had always had a soft spot for him.

Azulon nodded, then walked past. "Meet me at the war meeting. I'll have it delayed until you finish."

Iroh moved forward. "Ozai, why did you set fire to the canvass?"

Ozai looked away and crossed his arm. "They told me to make an artistic statement. I hate painting. It's stupid. So I set the canvas fire. That's my statement."

"And the map of the Earth Kingdom?" asked Iroh.

"I'm gonna burn it down someday." said Ozai happily.

Ozai could be nice company. But there had always been something off about him. Iroh tried to understand his younger brothers obsession with destruction. "Why would you want to do that?"

Ozai shrugged. "They're an inferior culture. It'll be much simple to just kill them all and give the land to the Fire Nation. Then we can give the land to our soldiers.

"Father keeps talking about how the soldiers who go out to war get their lands bought out by rich landowners. Then when they return they don't have anything. So if we kill all the Earth Peasants, we'll have plenty of land."

Iroh tried to form a response. He hadn't thought Ozai aware enough to know about those things. But even if he was unnaturally sharp, his solutions were too simple, as was usual to children. But most children didn't suggest destroying an entire continent.

Ozai probably didn't comprehend what he was suggesting.

"What's wrong, Iroh?" asked Ozai, looking concerned.

This was going to take longer than Iroh had thought. "I… I think we need to have some tea." He looked to the painter. "Why don't you take the day off. Servant, bring us some tea. Ozai, sit down."

Soon they were sitting down across from each other. They were under the shade of a tree with tea in front of them. Iroh sipped his. Not as good as some. He'd learned to make his own while on campaign, and he had a talent for it.

"Do we have to have tea? It's stupid?" asked Ozai.

"Tea is as much art as it is a drink." said Iroh. "The making of it-"

"It doesn't matter how much work you put into tea." said Ozai, sipping it and making a face. "Wine is better."

"Father hasn't let you have wine, has he?" asked Iroh.

"No." admitted Ozai. "But he says it is a fine drink."

"In moderation, perhaps." said Iroh. "But you should learn to make your own choices about these things.

Also, tea is better."

"Is not." said Ozai.

"Is too." said Iroh.

"Is not." said Ozai.

"Is-" Iroh stopped. "Perhaps we should return to the subject. Namely, why you think killing everyone in the Earth Kingdom would be a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?" asked Ozai.

And here they came to Ozai's detachment from people. He never mistreated the servants per se. But they were part of the room for him. Iroh felt he should try to nip this troubling behavior now. "Well… where to start?

"The purpose of the war is to share our greatness with the rest of the world, Ozai. How can we share our greatness with them if they are all dead?"

"Well that's the good part of my plan." said Ozai. "Once we kill everyone who is not Fire Nation, then everyone will reincarnate as Fire Nation. So they'll all be great too."

Agni above, Ozai had thought this through. A child, less than ten, had come up with an in-depth scheme to murder every living soul in the Earth Kingdom. Complete with motives, ideological justification. Somehow it only made Ozai's innocent look of enthusiasm more disturbing.

There were hardened war criminals who hadn't justified their acts to this extent. "Ozai, reincarnation is only a theory." said Iroh.

"The Avatar reincarnates." said Ozai. "Or he did before we killed him."

"Yes but, well the Avatar is our enemy." said Iroh. "And we don't know if he is actually dead. He might still be out there. Father spent years looking for them in his youth.

"In any case, he might be the only one who reincarnates. Many people believe that when we die, our spirits go on to other realms. So if that is the case, what would be accomplished by killing all those people?"

"Well we wouldn't have to put up with them." said Ozai. "The Earth Kingdom people are all savages."

"How many Earth Kingdom people have you met, Ozai?" asked Iroh.

Ozai made a face, the sort he made when admitting ignorance. "Well, none. But I've read about them."

"I've fought them on the front lines." said Iroh. "They can be just as cunning and dangerous as the Fire Nation. But in a different way."

"What do you mean, 'in a different way?'" asked Ozai.

"All of the elements are different." said Iroh. "Water is flexible and can shift quickly. Air was capable of moving freely, without hindrance. Earth is steady and knows how to play the long game. But Fire is more than merely an element. The other elements come from without, and the other nations need them.

"But fire comes from without. We pour our passions into it, summoning an unyielding flame. The will of humanity itself is fire."

Ozai blinked. "I don't get it."

Iroh considered how best to explain things. With Ozai's uncanny grasp of some things, it was difficult to remember he was talking to a child. "The other nations are not as great as us. However, they still have qualities that we can learn from. If we burn it all down, we will never be able to learn anything from them.

"Do you see now?"

Ozai thought it through. "So… you're saying that we should wait until after we've taken everything of value from the Earth Kingdom. Then burn it down."

What had Father been teaching Ozai? Probably nothing. That was the problem. "No, I am saying that we shouldn't burn it down at all! The other nations all possess valuable qualities of their own! To destroy them would be an irreparable loss to the world!"

"Then why did Firelord Sozin crush the airbenders?" asked Ozai.

"I…" And there was the question Iroh had never been able to ask. Not without coming to some uncomfortable answers. He fell back on propaganda. "The airbenders were not crushed. Not completely. However, their culture was barbaric. Family meant nothing to them. They engaged in depravity without marriage or long term commitment.

"Airbender women would lie with a man, bear his child, then give it into the hands of monks. Some said they even took children in the night, though I do not believe that.

"And their ideology was monstrous. They stood by and did nothing while Chin the Conquerer waged a bloody swath across the world." As opposed to when the Fire Nation waged a bloody swath across the world. "The other elemental nations were more alike to us than anyone said. They were merely misguided. However, the Airbenders had created a culture that needed to be uprooted. Both for their benefit, and ours." Iron felt like a liar.

"I still say that it would be simpler to just wipe them out." said Ozai.

"It might have been simpler." admitted Iroh. "But it would not have been right."

"But the Firelord determines right and wrong." said Ozai. "If Sozin said that wiping out the Airbenders was good, it would have been."

"Who has been telling you all this, Ozai?" asked Iroh.

"Mother, of course." said Ozai.

Oh yes. Of course. A doting mother who had become Firelord Azulon's second wife. Iroh had never liked her much. It may have had to do with several assassins in the night, though nothing had ever been proved. "Ozai, right, and wrong are things much bigger than even the Firelord. No one is above the rules of right and wrong. Especially the rulers of nations."

"Then who determines right and wrong? The Avatar?" asked Ozai, sarcasm evident.

"No." said Iroh. Not unless the last eighter or so years had been a complete waste of time, at any rate. "No one made the rules."

"Laws cannot exist without a lawgiver." said Ozai. "Someone has to decide what is and isn't right. Agni bestowed the divine right of kings upon the Firelord. We have the mandate of heaven. And if we lost that mandate, we would lose our thrones.

"Right?"

"Perhaps." said Iroh. "Though evil men do sometimes triumph for a time."

"Why haven't we lost our position as Firelord?" asked Ozai. "Before Firelord Sozin we didn't make war on the other nations, and we were secure on our throne. Now we are trying to destroy all the other nations, and we are still secure.

"If the one who gave us the mandate of heaven wanted us to behave a certain way, they would have had us overthrown. Either during peace or during war. They are opposites so they would have thought one was bad. They haven't, so they must want us to decide for ourselves. The Fire Nation looks to the Firelord to make the rules.

"Therefore the Firelord is always right because he determines what right is."

Iroh considered how best to combat this logic. Ozai was remarkably sharp for such a young child. Not just in firebending, but other things as well. What he lacked was… well, a great many more subtle things. "…You've been paying much more attention in your lessons than anyone has given you credit for, haven't you Ozai?"

"Mother says that I'll be a great Firelord someday." said Ozai proudly.

Iroh felt a chill down his spine. That kind of talk was supremely dangerous. It probably wouldn't have been made without either overconfidence, or a plan. "…Perhaps you will.

"But you've overlooked something Ozai. Perhaps it was not just the Fire Nation that changed. Perhaps the other nations were falling into decay? What if the war is a response to the inadequacies of our enemies?

"It may be that the war is a response to the degeneration of the other cultures." What degeneration? The only decay Iroh had seen had been a result of the destruction caused by the war. And it had been on both sides.

"What was so great about the other nations before the war?" asked Ozai.

Happily, this was something Iroh did understand. 'The Earth Kingdom once had truly magnificent structures. Their mastery of the earth allowed them to. And the waterbenders were great pioneers in the creation of shipbuilding. Much of our present greatness is built on things we learned from them. Even the airbenders were instrumental in the creation of windmills. They taught us to use the wind in many ways.

"The greatness of the Fire Nation came because we took the unique powers of the other nations. We combined them into a greater whole. But the other nations have forgotten the source of their greatness. When we have conquered them, we will use their unique qualities to create a new nation. One where all the elements combine into an eternal fire that lights the way to a new era of peace and prosperity."

Ozai chewed his lip. "…Fine, I'll think about not burning down the Earth Kingdom. Are you going back to the front soon?"

"Yes." admitted Iroh. "The Earth Kingdom has been pressing at the border. We've beaten back the first major assault. But another one may come soon. I was just on my way to a war meeting. Father wants my input."

Ozai nodded. There was silence between them for a moment. "One day I'll sit at a war meeting. And I'll make strategies that will bring the Fire Nation's enemies to their knees."

Well if nothing else, Ozai had ambition and a love for his country. "I'm sure you will." said Iroh. Then reaching forward he ruffled his hair. "Just remember to keep up your studying. And the next time you decide to make an artistic statement, I recommend using paint instead. Not a raging inferno?"

Ozai smiled. "Right."

Iroh considered the other reason he was going to the war meeting. Something that had been troubling him a long time. He considered who in the Fire Nation Royal family would be the easiest target. The answer came to him quickly. "Ozai, might I make a recommendation?"

"Of course." said Ozai.

"Perhaps you should try to learn a bit more about how the Fire Nation works." said Iroh. "I don't mean the palace; I mean the world outside. You might want to go see some demonstrations on how the factories and farms of our country work.

"It could be helpful if you ever become Firelord." If Iroh died. Which, given some of the recent rumors, was a very real possibility.

"Fine." said Ozai. "Can I go now?"

Iroh looked to the cup. "After you finish your tea."

Ozai gulped it down quickly. Then immediately choked because of the heat. Then, rising up, he ran off. Iroh sighed, stood up, put the dishes away, and made his way to the war meeting.

There he found Father. "What took you?"

"I felt my brother was in need of spiritual guidance." said Iroh. "I thought I could provide it with a long talk."

"I hardly think that an occasion to delay the meeting, Iroh." said Azulon, eyes narrowed.

"One man's choice can make all the difference." said Iroh. "Besides, the sightings of Koh might be nothing more than rumor. Even the traitor Avatar said that it would take him a long time to recover."

"It has been a long time, Iroh." noted Azulon.

Iroh sighed. "That is has."

If Koh had returned to the Fire Nation he was likely nursing a grudge. Iroh only prayed that they would be able to fend him off. And that Koh would limit himself to adults this time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Interesting fact. Even though Iroh and Ozai both represent opposing ideologies, and are arguably working directly against one another for the entire series, they never once speak. They are, technically, in one scene together. Iroh was watching when Ozai burned Zuko. But we never get any real insight into their relationship, other than Ozai offhandedly mentioning failure and tea.

So I had to more or less make up their relationship out of whole cloth. Please tell me what you think of it.


	3. Azula and Zuko

**Chapter Three: Azula and Zuko**

It was a little village near a, particularly dangerous forest. Ursa had lived here all her life and probably would live the rest of it. Though it was, to be fair, more interesting than some. People sometimes came to try and delve the forest to find the legendary Mother of Faces. Very few of them ever came back. But it had led to several restaurants thriving, as well as an inn. It was at one of these that she was eating now.

One day when Ursa was eating out, she noticed a man. He had angular features and wore a black goatee. He was very handsome but viewed the world with a detached eye. His clothes were very fine, and he had a silver necklace with the symbol of the Fire Nation on it.

Intrigued, Ursa approached him. "You're not from around here, are you?"

He glanced up. "No, I am not. Would you care to sit?"

Surprised by how forward he was, Ursa did sit. It wasn't cheating on Ikem to talk with a mysterious stranger. "So, do you have a story?"

"There is very little to tell, to be honest," said Ozai. "I'm a noble, recently returned from the wars. Court intrigues got too much for me, and I decided to journey around the Fire Nation."

"That sounds interesting," said Ursa. "I've always wanted to go to other places. But, well, an herbalist's daughter doesn't have much in the way of funds to travel."

"Herbalists, daughter?" asked the man. "I took you for an actor."

Ursa smiled and looked to the blue dragon mask by her side. She drew it up. "Oh, this? I've been practicing for a local festival. Every year we do a play called Love Amongst the Dragons. And one of the village girls plays the main lead."

"How very nice." said the man, sounding disinterested. "You were chosen then." His voice was interested when asking about her.

Ursa smiled nervously. "Well, actually, I've been passed over three years in a row. I just can't get the acting down."

A waitress came by. "Excuse me, may I take your order?"

"Yes, I will have the Flaming Dragon ale." said the man. "Would you care for anything?"

"Nothing for me, thanks," said Ursa. "I already ate."

The waitress left. Ursa looked at him. "That's very strong, isn't it? You sure you want to try it? A lot of people get sick."

"I like to try different kinds of wine and beer." said the man. "I collect bottles in my spare time. Though one should never drink more than a little of it at a time."

"Well, I've noticed that," said Ursa, remembering some men becoming entirely different people while drunk. "My parents prefer tea. It's much healthier."

"So my brother has told me many times." said the man with a smile. "For my part, I've never been able to stomach it; I'm not sure why.

"So why is it that the part has eluded you, out of curiosity? Favoritism?"

Why did his thought immediately turn to favoritism? "No, nothing sinister. I just can't seem to make myself sound like the Dragon Empress."

He remained silent. "Might I offer some advice."

"Sure, but I'm not sure a soldier will be able to help," said Ursa.

He smiled, and it was somewhat condescending. "I'm not a soldier; I'm a noble. We live our lives to perform for the masses.

"Your problem may be that you are trying to sound like the Dragon Empress. That is the wrong way to go about it. You must think about what the Dragon Empress desires, what she will do to get it. Think about it until it is a matter of course. Consider what she likes, what she dislikes and make that part of who you are.

"The key to acting is not to pretend to be something. It is to become something for a single, immortal moment. Until your part in the play is done and you put the mask away."

Ursa smiled. "Wow, that's pretty deep. What's your name?"

He smiled back. "Ozai."

* * *

Today was a good day. Azula was getting to do her two favorite things, both at the same time. Practice firebending, and bullying her older brother, Zuko. The dum dum was struggling to keep up with her while she flawlessly performed each move.

"You'll never be as good as me," whispered Azula.

"Shut up, Azula. I'm trying," said Zuko.

"I know." snickered Azula. "That's what makes it funny."

"Shut up!" snapped Zuko before turning around to try and slug her.

Azula darted away quickly as he chased her. She'd been needling him like this for weeks, and it was finally paying off. Azula quickly vaulted over him as he did and was about to start using flames.

"Zuko, stop." said a voice.

Azula halted in dismay. Mother came up to her, and Zuko looked up. "Mom?"

"You shouldn't treat your sister like that," said Mother. "Big brothers are supposed to defend their younger siblings."

Zuko looked down guiltily. "Okay."

"I'll bet he couldn't even defend himself," said Azula. Mother looked up to her and gave her a hard look. Why was Azula getting the hard look? She'd tricked Zuko into starting it, that made it his fault. "And you should stop needling your brother. Just because he isn't as talented at Firebending doesn't mean he isn't better than you in other things. You should try to get along."

"Yes, mother dearest," said Azula.

"Azula, don't use sarcasm with me," said Mother.

"Yes, mother dearest," said Azula.

Mother sighed. "...Azula, why don't you go play by the lake."

Which meant she was tired of connecting with Azula and was sending her away. Azula stalked off in a huff. Why was Zuko always the favorite with Mother? Azula was better in every way. Father saw that.

Coming to the pond, she sat down and watched the turtle ducks swimming in the river. She considered throwing some seed, but that was no fun. Why not throw fire instead.

Azula raised a hand and summoned a flame into it. "Stupid turtle ducks. Die!"

She was about to hurl it, and then a firm hand caught it. Azula glanced up in surprise to see Lu Ten looking down at her. "I wouldn't do that, kiddo."

"Lu Ten?" said Azula. "Why shouldn't I? It's not like they're any use."

Lu Ten kneeled by her. "Not everything has to have a use."

Azula pulled her hand out of his grip. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were off campaigning with Uncle."

"I'm on shore leave," said Lu Ten. "Uncle insists all his officers take a week off now and then. 'A man needs his rest.'" He smiled.

Azula frowned. "If I were in command, I wouldn't let anyone rest until we'd won the war."

"That might be a long way off yet," said Lue Ten. "Hey, have you seen Zuko around here? I want to talk to him."

"He's over there getting coddled by Mom," said Azula, motioning to where they were. "Mom never pays any attention to me like that. Even when I set the turtle ducks on fire."

"If you want to get hugged, I think there are better ways to go about it than hurting defenseless animals," said Lu Ten.

"Like what?" asked Azula.

Lu Ten considered the question. "…Maybe inviting your brother to play with you, Mai and Ty Lee. The kid doesn't have many friends. It couldn't hurt."

Azula thought of all the awful things she might be able to do while appearing nice. "I guess that could be fun."

"Listen, I've got to talk to Zuko," said Lu Ten. "I'll talk with you later, kiddo." And he ruffled her hair, before walking back toward the training ground.

Azula followed him and soon saw that Father was watching Zuko. His expression was irritated. Lu Ten sat down next to him, and Father glanced up. "Hello, Uncle. What are you up to?"

"Observing my son in action," said Ozai.

"He looks like he's trying," said Lu Ten. If that was the best Lu Ten could say, Azula was farther ahead than she thought.

"Anyone can try. It doesn't make them any less of a failure," said Father.

"That's a little harsh," said Lu Ten.

"Not harsh enough," said Father. "Azula was born lucky. Zuko was lucky to be born."

Zuko glanced up and flinched. Azula smiled triumphantly.

"What if he hears you?" asked Lu Ten. "You could make the kid miserable for nothing."

Father shrugged. "Misery builds character. If what I say makes him sad, perhaps he'll be more motivated to improve."

Lu Ten remained silent for only a moment. "...At any rate, Uncle, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" asked Father.

"Zuko isn't exactly a natural when it comes to Firebending," said Lu Ten. "I think his skillset might lie in another area."

"Well, he has a passable grasp of academics," said Father. "If nothing else he may make an adequate administrator someday."

"I'm not sure Azula would manage the same, Uncle," noted Lu Ten.

Azula narrowed her eyes. How dare he say that! Just because she set her mathematics teacher on fire didn't mean she couldn't do the math. She just didn't want to.

"Hmm?" said Father.

"Azula has a lot of talent," said Lu Ten. "But she gives up too easily. When Zuko fails, he gets back up again and keeps trying until he gets it right. When Azula runs into something that doesn't come easily, she goes and tries something else.

"How we deal with failure is at least as important as how we capitalize on success."

"My brother has gotten to you, hasn't he?" asked Father.

"Yes. He has," said Lu Ten.

Father looked up and sighed. "...I believe you had a suggestion regarding Zuko's training, nephew. What is it?"

Lu Ten shifted. "Have you heard of Master Piandao?"

"The swordsman? What of him?" asked Father.

"I think Zuko might benefit from learning swordsmanship," said Lu Ten.

"It's a pedestrian art if ever there was one," said Father.

"It takes skill. My skill with the sword saved my life several times," said Lu Ten. "And when I showed Zuko a few moves he picked them up quickly. I'd like to take Zuko to ask that he be trained.

"The process may help him learn to focus. And that may help him with his bending."

"Well, he could hardly get worse," said Father. "Very well, I'll allow you to take Zuko to be trained in swordplay."

Azula was not having any of this. Zuko was not going to get some special training that she wasn't. So she emerged from hiding and ran up. "Father, let me go too."

"Azula?" asked Father. "Why are you interested in this?"

"Obviously so I can show I'm better than Zuko at it," said Azula. "I'm better than that dum dum at everything."

Father held his gaze on her for a moment. Azula shifted. Had she said something wrong? Then he looked to Lu Ten. "...Lu Ten, will you take Azula as well?"

"If she wants," said Lu Ten. "But I'm not sure she'll make it past her first day with that attitude."

"I'll show you, Lu Ten." And she stuck out her tongue.

* * *

A week on a riverboat later, Azula and Zuko before the gates of Master Piandao's castle. It was tall and white, with an ornate door. Lu Ten knocked, and they stood still for a moment. All this annoyed Azula. She was used to going places in an elaborate ceremony, but she'd had to walk ever since they got off the raft.

She hadn't said anything because then Zuko could hold that over her.

The door opened, and a dignified looking porter looked out. "Lu Ten, you've arrived have you."

"Yes," said Lu Ten. "These are the two children I spoke about in my letter."

"Very well. You should know that the Master turns virtually everyone away." said the porter. "It is no sure thing he'll accept either of them as students."

Azula was not virtually everyone, so she wasn't worried. Zuko was probably a bit below the average, to be honest, so he'd surely be rejected. This was going to be so great; he'd get kicked out while Azula would be accepted.

She could rub this in his face for years to come.

The office of Master Piandao was a large one. He was a tall, gray-haired man in a white cloak. His office was filled with many books and swords on the wall. At the moment he was painting caligraphy.

Piandao glanced back. "So, these are them, are they?" his voice was calm.

"Yes, Master Piandao," said Lu Ten, bowing respectfully. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would take the two of them under your wing to learn swordplay."

"I see," said Piandao. "Leave me to speak with them alone."

Lu Ten nodded and walked out. For a moment, Piandao kept painting. Obviously, he was trying to intimidate them. It was working on Zuko, but Azula wasn't fooled. They all knew how this ended.

Finally, he glanced back again. "So, Prince Zuko, is it? Why is it that you think you're worthy of being trained by me?"

Zuko shifted and looked down at his feet. "I… I know I'm not the best at firebending. I mean, my father he... he says I'm lucky to be born. But I promise you, Master Piandao, I won't waste your time. I'll try my best."

"Fair enough," said Piandao, before looking to Azula. "I suppose that makes you Azula. Would you care to answer the same question?"

Azula stood forward. "I'm the absolute best at Firebending. Even though I've only been training a fraction of the time Zuzu over there has, I've already advanced way past him. I can create blue fire, and I've learned acrobatics on par with masters."

"You seem very intent on selling yourself," noted Piandao.

"Well, I've only touched on some of my studies," said Azula. "I'm a girl of many talents."

"Well, then I'm sure you can work on some of those other talents on your way home," said Piandao. "Zuko, I'll train you. Azula, see yourself out."

Time froze for an instant as Azula realized what he had just said. "WHAT!?"

Piandao sighed and turned around. "There really is no need to shout. I don't think you'll actually take any lessons I teach you seriously."

This couldn't be happening. Azula couldn't have failed. She never failed. "But… but I'm the best! Everything always goes my way! I can learn to wield a sword!"

"Maybe you could," said Piandao. "But why we pick up a sword is as important as how we wield it. You're not here because you want to learn to fight. You're here because you want to humiliate your brother so you can feel special."

"I'm not leaving until you teach me swordplay!" said Azula.

* * *

Five minutes later, Azula was booted out of the door without being taught swordplay. She landed flat on her face and groaned. Lu Ten was sitting on a rock with a pipe in his hand. He looked up as she stood. "So, Azula, how did it go? Did you become a master already? That must be record time."

"Shut up!" snapped Azula. "I didn't want to learn this stupid sword bending anyway! It's stupid!"

"I wonder why he didn't accept you," noted Lu Ten.

Azula remained silent. "...Lu Ten. Couldn't you make him train me?"

Lu Ten laughed. "Of course, I can't. Master Piandao isn't my employee. He isn't like one of your tutors from the palace, Azula. We can't make him take a student if he doesn't want to.

"You want me to tell you why Zuko succeeded and you didn't?"

Azula didn't want to admit to ignorance. But she did not want Zuko to beat her, and she was at a loss. She looked up with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"You've got a bad attitude," said Lu Ten.

"I do not!" said Azula.

"Yes you do," said Lu Ten. "You feel entitled to everything you have. So you don't appreciate any of it. Zuko has to work hard to get even a little progress, so he learned humility.

"Now, if you want my advice on how to get back in there-"

"I don't want your stupid advice!" snarled Azula, walking off. "I'm going home! And I'll ask Father to get me a swordplay instructor! So there!"

"...Hmm, never thought you one to settle for being second best," said Lu Ten behind her.

Azula froze. Second best? She wasn't second-best at anything. "What?"

"Well, Piandao is the best swordsman in the Fire Nation," said Lu Ten. "Maybe in the world. And he's certainly not going to go work in the palace. So even if your father hires the best swordsman money can buy, it's just that. The best that money can buy.

"And money can't buy everything.

"So Zuko is going to get trained by the best swordsman in the world. And you'll get trained by the second-best. Or the third. Or maybe the fourth."

Azula turned around, finding her eyes going wide as saucers. "F-fourth best?"

Lu Ten smiled. "If you don't get back in there, Zuko wins."

Azula ran back to the door and banged on it like a madwoman.

The porter opened the door, looking annoyed. "Yes?"

Azula put on her best apologetic face. It wasn't one she was used to using, so it probably wasn't great. "I'd like to see Master Piandao again."

"Why should I?" asked the porter. "You've already been rejected once."

She had to get back in there. There had to be some way. There was one tactic she hadn't tried. "Well, um... please?"

The humiliation of having to ask politely for something almost brought her to tears.

The porter nodded. "…Very well."

And he led her back in through the gate. This time she was not brought into an office. Instead, she was seated in a waiting hall. The porter walked to the door. "Wait here until the Master returns."

"Where is he?" asked Azula.

"Giving your brother his first lesson." said the porter, and he was gone,

Azula paced nervously. How was she supposed to convince Master Piandao to take her on? Her usual tactic had failed completely. Obviously, he wanted her to display humility. So she had to fake that.

Right, okay.

Master Piandao returned. He had a sword at his side now. "So, I'm told you asked for another audience. Why do you think I will change my mind just because you came back later?"

"Um, well…" All of Azula's carefully planned ideas went up in flames. For a long moment, she remained dead silent, no words coming out. Finally, she got herself together and bowed her head. "Noble Master Piandao. I gravely regret my disrespect to you and your craft. It is my desire to be trained by you with Zuko. Please."

That was twice she'd had to say the P word. This had better be worth it.

"By which you mean that you don't want to be outdone and so are pretending to be sorry," said Piandao.

Azula looked up in a panic.

"lease! I can't go back home with Zuko beating me! Dad will say I was lucky to be born! He'll treat me like Zuko!

"Please!

"I promise I won't disappoint you!"

Piandao raised an eyebrow. "Not perfect. But better than before. Follow me."

Azula smiled. Mission accomplished. How hard could sword fighting be anyway?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I wasn't planning on posting this today. Unfortunately I have a rule that I post one fanfic chapter a day. And I was so completely without inspiration that I had to go looking through my old fics to find something half complete. I found this.


End file.
